While most people appreciate the importance of physical fitness, many have difficulty finding the motivation required to maintain a regular exercise program. Some people find it particularly difficult to maintain an exercise regimen that involves continuously repetitive motions, such as running, walking and bicycling. Additionally, oftentimes, individuals might not be as motivated to exercise because of the extra effort that may be required in recording and tracking workout results
Often, social interactions, such as with friends and/or acquaintances increase a user's desire to work out and/or engage in athletic activities. Unfortunately, very few individuals have the time, initiative, or ability to organize a group of enough members to play a particular sport, such as soccer (worldwide football) which takes 5 people for a team. In this regard, many individuals don't want to feel responsible for being the organizer of the event or events for the group. Current messaging solutions require a central organizer and/or require members to transmit individual messages to different sub-groups via different communication pathways.